I Wished You Waited For Me
by Perfectly-Xx-Imperfect
Summary: First EijiSaku fanficKikuSaku fanfic. No Summary because a Summary could not be used well.


Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tenins

* * *

'_**Crap. I need someone to help Sakuno tonight… I'll use one of the freshmen… closer to Sakuno's age and won't do anything stupid'**__ Coach Sumire Ryuzaki decided._

_She looked over the court at the freshmen._

_Tezuka? No… too serious. He would probably scare somebody away._

_Fuji? Almost, but no. He could be… scary at sometimes. Plus something tells her that his smile doesn't always mean he's happy._

_Oishi? Oishi! Maybe… he seemed good enough. Caring, kind, just like a mother would be. But… Sumire didn't need a mother, she needed a playful boy. Maybe next time._

_Kawamura? Oh hell no! No! He might kill Sakuno with a racket!_

_Kikumaru? Hm… Kikumaru seemed descent enough. He was kind, playful, funny and perfect! _

"_Kikumaru!" Sumire called out. Eiji stopped picking up the balls and ran over to Ryuzaki-sensei._

"_Hoi?" Eiji asked confused. Did he do something wrong? He actually liked picking up balls! Did someone complain about him? He was gonna kick their ass._

"_Don't tense up, you're not in trouble," Sumire told him. Eiji sighed with relief. "I just want you to help my granddaughter with her tennis skills. I was suppose to but an important meeting appeared so a can't."_

"_Nyah! Another Ryuzaki?! Yada!" Eiji declined. Sumire had a angry look on her face. He did not just say no._

"_Are you declining?" Sumire asked. A heavy evil angry aura appeared making Eiji's sweat drop in fear._

"_Fine, then I will fight you," Eiji said. He ripped off his clothes (that had clothes underneath) into his ninja outfit. "Let's fight!"_

"Eiji-senpai" a voice interrupted. "I don't think that's how it happen."

Eiji laughed. "No," he admitted. "But the truth is I really didn't want to come."

Sakuno looked sad. "Gomen… I didn't really mean to…"

"Nyah! Sakuno-chan… don't feel bad! It's not your fault at all. Things come up! Besides…" he said looking deeply into Sakuno's brown eyes. "I like it here."

Sakuno stared back into Eiji's blue eyes.

'_Kawaii'_ they both thought together.

Sakuno then realized what they were doing and had to stop it. She turned away leaving Eiji's face confused.

"S-Should we continue?" Sakuno asked getting up with her racket. She began to walk over but then stopped. She didn't want to stop though, something made her stop. Something like the grasp of Eiji's hand on her wrist.

She turned around to see a grin on Eiji's face.

"Let's stop for today," Eiji told her. Sakuno looked confused.

"But all we did is volley shots!" Sakuno said. Eiji grinned.

"All I'm good at is volley shots… for now at least!" Eiji replied. Sakuno smiled sweetly.

"Hai… senpai…"

Eiji got up from the bench and looked up at the sky. "Nyah! It's sooo hot," he complained. Sakuno just watched him.

He then turned to Sakuno. "Let's go get some ice cream," he said. Sakuno binked.

"Uh… okay…" Sakuno blinked again.

* * *

"Hi. Welcome to Seishun Ice Cream. May I take your order?" the man at the front counter asked. 

"Nyah! I sec," Eiji said turning to Sakuno. "What would you like Sakuno-chan?"

"Ano… strawberry please," Sakuno answered. Eiji nodded.

"Two strawberries please!" Eiji said holding up to fingers. The man nodded and walked towards the back. He then came back a few minutes with ice cream in his hand. He handed them both two Eiji and Eiji handed one to Sakuno.

"That will be 2,500 yen please," the man answered. Eiji frowned.

"Nyah! I don't even get a discount? You're mean nii-san," Eiji said to his brother. Eiji's brother shrugged.

"Sorry Eiji, but rules are rules. No discounts lil bro," the older Kikumaru replied. Eiji pouted.

"Alright… Sakuno-chan wait outside for me okay?" Eiji winked at Sakuno.

Sakuno didn't know why he winked but did as she was told and waited outside for Eiji. Eiji's brother smirked.

"Well… well… well… way to go Eiji," his brother congradulated. "Never knew you'd get a girlfriend before Kyo."

Eiji turned around and blushed. "Nyah! She's not my girlfriend. She's the coach's granddaughter and I was teaching her tennis!" Eiji explained.

"Eiji… Don't fool your nii-san with lies Eiji. You like her," his broth smirked.

"Nyah! Whatever!" Eiji said starting to walk out of the place. His brother began snickering until he realized something.

"Hey! Where's my money!?" he shouted at Eiji. Eiji stopped and turned back and smiled.

"Kikumaru SPEED!" Eiji shouted running of the store. A vien popped in his brothers head.

"Kikumaru speed my ass!" he shouted back as the door to the store closed.

* * *

"Ano… Eiji-senpai… you didn't have to get strawberry like me," Sakuno assured him. Eiji took another lick of his ice cream. 

"Nyah! Sakuno-chan… what makes you think that I got strawberry because you did?" Eiji asked confused. Sakuno shrugged.

"Obaa-san says that boys usually get the same flavors as girls they just met because it makes them feel similar," Sakuno explained.

"Nyah really?" Sakuno nodded. "Well then we must have something in common since strawberry is my favorite flavor!" Eiji said taking another lick of his ice cream.

Sakuno smiled sweetly. _'I'm glad Obaa-san chose Eiji-senpai… He's nice to me'_ she thought.

"Nyah Sakuno-chan, do you have a boyfriend?" Eiji asked. Sakuno was surprised at the question.

"Ano…" she blushed to a scarlet glow. "Iie… I don't," she answered.

Eiji sweetly smiled. "Hard to believe a kawaii one like you would be single…" Sakuno's blush lightening up. Did Eiji call her cute?

"Nyah Sakuno-chan… will you wait for me?" Eiji asked her. Sakuno wanted to faint. She knew she couldn't, cause Eiji would freak out.

"E-Etto…" Sakuno stuttered.

"Nyah! Don't take it towards a shocker! I know we just met!" Eiji said defensively. "It's just we have… um… er… it's a subject…" Eiji hinted.

"Chemistry?" Sakuno asked.

"Nyah! That's it! And chemistry can build… so… I'm just saying… when you're older… we should give it a shot," Eiji explained.

Sakuno had no idea what he was talking about. But knew it was sweet just by the way he said it. Sakuno smiled and him a nodded. Eiji's eyes widen.

"Really?" Eiji asked. Sakuno nodded again. "YAHOO!" Eiji shierked. "Arigato Sakuno-chan! Arigato!"

Sakuno smiled at the excited jumping boy. She then began laughing.

"Iie… Arigato Eiji…_kun_," Sakuno whispered quietly.

* * *

**2 years later…**

"We have a new student class… welcome Echizen Ryoma…" the teacher announced. Ryoma walked into the room looking completely uninterested.

"Cheers" he said calmly. The girls squealed.

"HE'S SO KAWAII!"

"AHHH RYOMA-SAMA SIT HERE"

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Look at him… he's so cute!" Sakuno's best friend Tomoka squealed in delight. Sakuno looked over at the boy.

He was indeed cute. His golden eyes twinkled in the light of the room. His hair was messy but still at the same time tamed. He had the hot boy… 'I don't care' look which made him even more cute. But what made him really catch Sakuno's eye was when he opened his eyes and stared at her.

Sakuno's heart fluttered when they made eye contact. She felt completely out of this world. Gah! She knew it… she was in love.

* * *

**Months later…**

"A-Ano… R-Ryoma-kun," Sakuno stuttered walking up to the sleeping boy under the tree. Ryoma opened one eye and saw Sakuno.

"Nani?" he asked. Sakuno blushed.

"I… ano… I made you lunch," she said holding out a bento. Ryoma looked at the bento and sat up.

"Sankyuu…" he said taking the bento from Sakuno. He popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. Sakuno watched him eat it.

"Ano… is it good to your taste?" Sakuno asked uneasily. Ryoma swallowed it.

"Aa." He answered. Sakuno smiled happily.

'_Arigato Kami-sama!'_ Sakuno thought with relief.

* * *

"Oi Eiji-senpai! Look! Ryuzaki made lunch for Echizen again. Aa! Youthful Love," Momoshiro said. Eiji sat next to Momoshiro and peered through the bushes to see that Momoshiro was indeed correct. 

Eiji mentally pouted. _'She use to make me lunch…'  
_

* * *

**Flashback time… Yay!!!**

"_Eiji-kuun" a voice called out. Eiji turned around._

"_Nya! Sakuno-chan! How are you?" Eiji asked her. Sakuno smiled._

"_I'm fine… I see Obaa-san is working you hard…" Sakuno said._

"_Yeah, being a regular is tougher than last year. Nyah! I can't wait til next year though!" Eiji said happily. Sakuno smiled. She knew what he was talking about._

"_Me either…" Sakuno smiled._

"_I know! Then I can have your cooking at lunch too!" Eiji grinned. Sakuno frowned._

"_Eiji-kun!" she snapped. Eiji laughed._

"_I kid! Jeez… Nyah so what's on today's bento?" Eiji asked Sakuno. Sakuno smiled._

"_No bento… today I made Strawberry Sundae!" Sakuno said handing him a bowl full of strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup and cherries placed around the edges._

"_Nyah! This looks delicious!" Eiji squealed in delight. Sakuno giggled._

"_I only cook for you," Sakuno told him. "Well… you and obaa-san…"_

"Oi? Eiji-senpai? Hello?" said Momoshiro waving his hand in Eiji's face. Eiji jumped a little when realizing Momoshiro's hand was in his face.

"Nyah! What the hell Momo! I was day dreaming," Eiji told him. Momoshiro pouted.

"Eiji-senpai… give it up… she's moved on…" Momoshiro told him. Eiji grew angry. What did he know? He doesn't know how Sakuno feels. Sakuno was probably going through a fangirl phase. She would move on!

"Nyah! How do you know anything?! Sakuno-chan said she would wait for me! This doesn't mean anything!?"

"Look at her!" Momoshiro said pointing to a smiling Sakuno and a smirking Ryoma. "She's happy! Have you ever seen her so happy?!"

Eiji stopped and looked at the too. It was true… he's never seen Sakuno so happy with any else besides him. This was too weird for him.

"Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro said. Eiji turned towards him. "Let her be happy… Let her go"

Eiji closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He then smiled a little tiny smile.

"Hai," he breathed out. It was hard for Eiji to admit it. But what they had, Eiji and Sakuno, was over.

"Wanna go out and get something to eat." Momoshiro asked him.

"Okay…" Eiji answered as he got up with Momoshiro. They both left they're hiding spot and began walking towards the burger joint that was across the street. While walking Eiji still tried to believe the Sakuno didn't move on. That it was a joke.

He then looked back at Sakuno who was sitting next to Ryoma giggling. He then knew… she had moved on. Eiji knew it… even though deep down he tried to deny it but he knew… he had to move on as well.

"Nyah… Ochibi… you're very lucky," he muttered quietly.

"Hm? You say something Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked. Eiji grinned at him.

"Nyah! Last one to the burger place is a rotten egg!" Eiji said running passed Momoshiro getting a head start.

"Huh? Oi Eiji-senpai! No fair you cheat!" Momoshiro pouted. He then began running as well.

Eiji looked back grinning. "V!" Eiji said placing his hands in a peace sign. He then looked passed Momoshiro at the young couple and smiled lightly.

'_I'll never forget you… Sakuno-chan'_

* * *

O.o… Wow okay I hate this story… yea… anyway. I just made an EijiSaku fan fic caus I like tha couple xD! No one makes many of these so I did.

COME ON WRITERS! I CAN'T WRITE FOR MY LIFE! NOW SOME GOOD WRITERS COME ON AND HELP ME MAKE EIJISAKU FAMOUS!

Lol… Ja ne!


End file.
